Brèves pensées
by Lyanea
Summary: Il s'agit d'un one shot des pensées de Weir, tout d'abord après l'épisode Trinity, ensuite après l'épisode Critical Mass. J'en ferais peut être une trilogie avec un one shot post Michael.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, je m'en doutais, mais vu que je dois en convaincre les autres...

Note : C'est ultra-court, je l'ai écrite en pensant à la réaction que Weir aurait dû avoir après l'accident « Doranda ». Je la publie grâce à l'intervention d'une internaute.

**oOo**

Elisabeth faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, les mains dans le dos, une moue déformant légèrement ses lèvres.

« Rodney a été trop loin, cette fois-ci, on ne peut plus lui faire confiance sur le terrain. Si son enthousiasme et ses emportements nous ont servi auparavant, nous venons d'avoir la preuve qu'ils peuvent également se retourner contre nous. Et la prochaine fois, combien de pertes humaines ? D'un autre côté, il est le chef de l'équipe scientifique, de l'autre... Doranda, Doranda, Doranda... »

Ce nom tournoyait sans cesse dans son esprit, Doranda. Le monumental ego de Rodney avait coûté la vie à un technicien. Un homme. Harlan(1) Collins. Un nom de plus sur la croix qu'elle portait, un nom de plus aux vies que cette galaxie prenait. La galaxie de Pégase était dangereuse, en ce moment, pour les Terriens.

Une violente douleur naquit à la naissance du nez, descendit à la mâchoire supérieure, pour se faufiler jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne. Cette mission était en train de l'user. Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore tenir ? Les somnifères gracieusement fournis par le docteur Beckett ne lui garantissaient plus depuis peu l'oubli qu'elle réclamait désespérément au sommeil. Ses rêves se faisaient plus sombres, plus précis.

Le souvenir de leur algarade lui revint en mémoire. Il avait osé se défendre, prétendre que ce n'était pas sa faute si la surcharge était incontrôlable. Bon sang, même les Anciens n'avaient pu maîtriser ce projet !

Le goût âcre du sang dans sa bouche lui fit mesurer l'intensité de sa colère, elle tâta du bout du doigt la morsure qu'elle venait de se faire sur le bout de la langue.

« A quand les cheveux blancs ? Seigneur, ils me tuent, tous autant qu'ils sont. »

Elle était femme, diplomate, à la tête d'une expédition, partie plus loin que les rêveurs de jadis n'avaient jamais imaginé. Elle n'était pas seulement la tête pensante et donneuse d'ordre, elle était aussi la Mère, dirigeant d'une main habile le cheminement dans la vie d'une nouvelle entité. Comme à toutes les mères, cette dernière lui donnait des sueurs froides lorsqu'il lui fallait imaginer son avenir. De même, une mère se devait de prendre des décisions difficiles, contraire au désir de son enfant, elle se devait également de la maintenir, malgré les criailleries probables de sa progéniture.

La sienne était très simple.

Elle ouvrit le commutateur et convoqua Rodney.

(1). Sur IMDB, il n'y a pas le prénom du personnage, je n'ai pas voulu faire une recherche approfondie.

Un avis ? une petite review ? le petit bouton violet ! Merci.


	2. Une longue nuit

Auteur : Lyanea

Sujet : one shot Weirien post Critical Mass, sur les conseils de Rieval. Weir a pris une grave décision, comment l'accepte-t-elle ? Sachant qu'un peu plus tard, elle acceptera de jouer avec la génétique dans l'épisode « Michael ».

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, blablabla.

Et pour terminer, merci les filles pour vos réponses !

ooOoo

Mes yeux de glace fixent intensément le miroir. En le laissant me réfléchir, je lui offre une part d'humanité, une part fantomatique et grotesque. Des pommettes hautes, des boucles souples, des yeux sombres (1), que les premières rides adoucissent trompeusement. Ma bouche, fine et mobile, nue, blafarde, tranche à peine sur ma peau. Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que la lumière pour permettre à une chose de se réfléchir sur une autre, au point que cette transposition peut sembler absolument parfaite ? Ce n'est qu'un simple flux de photons, et pourtant...

ooOoo

Ce visage, je le connais par coeur, et je voudrais tant ne pas le connaître. Je voudrais que mon image s'efface de cette surface polie, brillante. Aujourd'hui, j'ai failli, non seulement en tant que chef, mais surtout en tant qu'être humain. Ma main se lève, malgré moi, pour tracer le contour froid de cette figure que je contemple. Doucement, mon index remonte le long d'une joue, suit le tracé d'un sourcil, redescend le long de l'arête du nez et stoppe sur les lèvres, comme pour arrêter, à travers le temps, les paroles qui en jaillirent.

Soudain, semble se superposer en filigrane un autre visage, d'autres yeux bleus, emplis de haine et de peur. Je sursaute, je ne veux pas le voir.

Mon doigt recommence sa course, mais la surface froide méconnaît les plats et les méplats de mon visage. Je décide de toucher l'original, étonné de le sentir tiède et ferme. Il devrait être brûlant, desséché, comme cette coquille qui bat au fond de ma poitrine.

En cette journée entre toutes, j'ai perdu mes certitudes, j'ai perdu l'étendard brillant dont je m'enorgueillissais, mes idéaux, mes principes, plus rien n'a de valeur, ils sont passé de l'or au vulgaire laiton. Aujourd'hui, je comprend enfin pourquoi les hommes ont brûlé des femmes pour sorcellerie, pourquoi les Cathares furent jetés au feu, pourquoi l'Eglise demanda à Galilée de se rétracter... La peur. Ce sentiment que l'on croit banal, qui nous permet de survivre en aiguisant notre attention, peut nous faire basculer de notre piédestal en une funeste seconde. C'est parce que j'ai eu peur que j'ai accepté de livrer Kavanagh aux mains expertes de Ronon. J'ai eu peur de mourir, j'ai eu peur de voir mourir l'expédition. J'ai cru mettre l'intérêt commun au dessus de tout, mais c'est faux. C'est bien plus pitoyable. Le premier intérêt que j'ai tenu à protéger, c'est le mien. Je n'ai pas voulu perdre la face devant John et le colonel Caldwell. Kavanagh était trop têtu pour son bien. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'avais pas réussi à le convaincre de « passer à table ». Et les deux militaires, sans états d'âme, pour qui la vie humaine ne prévaut pas au dessus de tout... Ils m'avaient convaincu d'essayer une méthode plus radicale.

Devant cet aveu, je n'ai pas vu mes yeux ciller, je n'ai vu nul dénégation au sein de leur profondeur. Évidemment, comment nier la vérité, surtout à soi-même ?

ooOoo

J'ai demandé à John, il y a quelques heures, si nous valions mieux que les Wraiths. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Ses années de militaire ont formé une carapace, pour lui, torturer Kavanagh pour en obtenir des informations, c'était nécessaire, certes mal, mais nécessaire. La survie du plus grand nombre passe forcément tous les moyens. Il a appris cette leçon à la dure école de la guerre. Quand je pense à tous les Geniis morts lors de l'attaque de Kolya... Ce n'est pas un prédateur, mais ce n'est pas non plus le preux chevalier des légendes arthuriennes. C'est un homme, qui dit homme dit forces et faiblesses. Je veux croire que ce manque de scrupules face à l'intégrité humaine est une faiblesse nécessaire, tant chez lui que chez moi.

Je suis allée en Corée du Nord, je suis allée en Tchétchénie, je suis allée dans tellement de pays, toujours pour négocier une trêve, dans l'utopie d'une paix future. Je suis allée là-bas pour que des gouvernements respectent enfin les droits humains et civiques des populations.

Je suis passée de leur côté, cet après-midi. J'ai usé de la même arme. Un léger sourire tend mes lèvres. Simultanément, mon double sans substance m'imite. Ca pourrait devenir un jeu, jusqu'où pourrait-il me suivre ?

Ce que j'ai fait mérite-t-il que j'ai ma place au panthéon des chefs sanguinaires ?

ooOoo

Je quitte mon reflet, mes pas me mènent vers mon lit tandis qu'un autre cheminement me fait remonter le temps.

Je marche dans les corridors poussiéreux de ma mémoire. Je pousse une porte, je vois une petite fille, elle joue à la corde à sauter, elle est innocente. Je continue, quelques portes plus tard, je vois une adolescente, dont le discours échevelé sur le danger des armes impressionne ses camarades. Je vois la femme en devenir, puis celle que je deviens, mon premier grand amour, mon premier traité. Le temps s'accélère. Je rencontre Simon, nous partageons les mêmes valeurs. Il m'a trahi, il ne vaut pas mieux que le reste. Sous l'effet de la fatigue, mes pensées se font plus confuses, je continue à avancer. Je passe la Porte. Je mets fin à mon intégrité.

Etrange, ce lien entre cette nouvelle aventure et ma lente transformation. Je savais dès le début que je changerais, que nous changerions tous, je n'avais seulement pas pensé que ça pouvait être dans ce sens. De nouvelles rencontres, une nouvelle façon d'élever l'esprit, la plus grande aventure de tous les temps. Un sanglot me déchire la poitrine. Il faut que je me calme.

Je cale soigneusement me tête sur l'oreiller. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Je sais que le docteur Beckett cache une bouteille pour les grands coups de déprime, et là, chapeau, j'en tiens un, monstrueux. Il a détourné les yeux en me croisant, en sortant de la salle où il avait été appelé pour réanimer Kavanagh. Il avait honte. J'ai failli torturer un homme, et surtout, un innocent. Tout comme mon père aurait eu honte, lui qui m'a appris qu'il fallait toujours respecter l'être humain, aussi mauvais soit-il, aussi bas soit-il tombé. Il me faudra du temps pour regagner son estime. Tant pis pour l'uisge-beathe des Highlands.

Ce n'est pas mon problème le plus urgent. La petite formule de Scarlett O'Hara ne marche pas : « j'y penserais demain ». Je ne peux pas attendre. Cette nuit ou jamais, il me faut réussir à accepter ce que j'ai fait.

Mon esprit résiste, mon sang bout dans mes veines, les restes ont la dent dure, mais :

JE NE VEUX PAS ME SENTIR COUPABLE ! IL NE LUI EST RIEN ARRIVE !

Je marmonne cette phrase encore une fois. Lentement, interminablement, le tumulte de mon âme s'apaise. En moi-même, les arguments fusent. J'ai péché une fois, il n'y a pas à revenir dessus

Le problème de l'innocence de Kavanagh ne me gêne pas tant que ça, c'est mon antipathie à son égard qui m'interpelle. Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas. Parce que je ne l'aime pas, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance, je l'ai automatiquement accusé et condamné. « Accusé Kavanagh, vous êtes reconnu coupable. » Coupable d'avoir éveillé mon mépris. Coupable d'être le vilain petit canard, coupable d'être le bouc émissaire idéal. Ma frustration à ne pouvoir protéger la cité s'est cristallisée sur lui. Ma plus grosse erreur. Ce que j'ai accepté de lui faire subir découle logiquement de cette erreur. Je devrais être impartiale, je le sais. Mais la peur... Non, j'ai déjà pensé à la peur.

ooOoo

J'ai gagné, pour le moment. Déjà, le poids de mes actions vis à vis de Kavanagh se délite, ma culpabilité s'allège, sans se dissoudre dans le néant. Je suis long d'être prête à lui donner toute la responsabilité de ce que j'ai fait, même s'il aurait dû coopérer et se montrer moins têtu, j'aurais cru plus tôt à son innocence. Il n'a rien eu, il est intact, en bonne santé. Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai les mains sales. Je sais seulement maintenant que je peux vivre avec les mains sales, et que je les salirais encore s'il le faut, dans cette guerre. Pourquoi ? Il me suffit de répondre à la question que j'ai posé à John Sheppard. Nous ne valons pas mieux que les Wraiths.

ooOoo

La décision qu'Elizabeth était choquante, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait réussie à prendre. Aucune pression ne s'était fait sentir pour l'en empêcher. Sa conscience allait se calmer pour quelque temps, mais elle ne s'éteignait pas, du moins, il l'espérait. Elle s'éloignait de celle qu'il avait rencontré, des milliers d'années plus tôt. L'Elizabeth qu'il avait connu avait accepté la mort de bon gré pour sauver les siens. Cette autre Elizabeth était prête à user de n'importe quel moyen pour un même résultat. Jusqu'où irait-elle ? Elle s'était donnée des excuses, visiblement, elles lui suffisaient. Il était pourtant innocent, cela n'avait-il pas de valeur pour elle ?

Un léger courant d'air fit voler quelques boucles de la jeune femme qui venait de sombrer dans le sommeil. Janus s'en retournait comme il était venu.

ooOoo

(1). Je ne me rappelle pas leur couleur, mais ils me semblent plutôt sombres.


End file.
